Baila solo para mí
by Zero-0017
Summary: Rin tiene problemas económicos, y le pide ayuda a Kisumi quien accede a conseguirle un "trabajo temporal". Lo malo es que el joven de ojos violetas se da cuenta en el transcurso de una cosa: Quiere que su amigo baile solo para él.


**Otra vez en el tiempo limite. ¡Oh maigah! Les dejo mi historia toda rara.**

**Disclaimer: **(_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_)

**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Future Sight, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

***-_Baila solo para mi_-***

Siempre pensó que la gente a su alrededor tenía una opinión equivocada sobre él.

¡Por todo lo sagrado! Las pruebas eran muchas: que le miraran de reojo, que susurraran, que le empujaran cuando podían. E incluso una vez escucho a dos tipos hablando pestes de él en el baño de la secundaria; algo así como que él era el peor mujeriego que podía haber. ¿Por qué la gente era tan cruel diciendo eso de él? "¡Eso no es cierto!" Pensaba Kisumi con malestar. ¡Si hasta era pésimo para hablar con las chicas! Eran tan complicadas y confusas a su parecer… incluso se podía mencionar que les tenía miedo.

Era cierto que el tocar mucho su cabello –que hacia cuando estaba nervioso- se confundiera con actitud coqueta, claro que eso podía malinterpretarse, también el que recibiera cientos de confesiones… las que siempre rechazaba, por supuesto. Además de su nombre: Kisumi, un homónimo de la frase en inglés "Kiss me", empeoraba todo. En conjunto todo lo anterior, anexándole su apariencia era la trampa perfecta para imaginarse que él era del tipo playboy mujeriego y arrogante. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Malentendidos, confusiones, equivocaciones. Lo cierto es que lo habían marcado tanto que incluso se vio en la necesidad de buscar un trabajo con casi nulo contacto femenino.

Profesor de deportes en una escuela para varones.

Siempre creyó que esa era la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar, y disfrutaba mucho de su labor. En realidad, era feliz y estaba bastante satisfecho con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Y repetimos… Estabá: tiempo pasado.

El ser profesor era el tipo de trabajo que hacia le daba muy bien para llevar sus gastos, pero no contaba con que cierta persona muy parecía a él le exigiera parte de su salario. Su hermanito Hayato. Él pequeño niño que había pasado recientemente a ser su protegido legal ahora que ya no tenían a sus padres. Por eso ahora no alcanzaba para todo lo necesario para los dos. Por eso ahora se encontraban en números rojos. Por eso Kisumi se vio en la necesidad de un segundo empleo.

Uno que le diera el suficiente dinero para mantenerlos a ambos y que no interfiriera con su trabajo como maestro.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué recordaba eso en estos momentos? Bien, es que se encontraba en una cafetería charlando con Rin Matsuoka, su amigo de la infancia. Un oficial de policía. Corrección: Un oficial de policía con problemas económicos. Y que veía a Kisumi como su salvación, como un oasis en el basto desierto, como él único que podía ayudarle en estos momentos de necesidad.

—A Sousuke ¿le has dicho?— Cuestionó el chico de ojos violetas.

—No, tú lo conoces. Solo me daría un regaño y un "vete a la mierda".

—Aunque el gastarte el dinero para la universidad de Gou no es precisamente algo muy…—El pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé. ¡Maldita sea!- Chasqueo la lengua.

El profesor rodó lo ojos y sonrió.

—Bien, te diré que no tengo dinero para prestarte— Le dio un trago a su café expresso.

—Me lo imagine. —Rin tembló—Pero tenía la esperanza de que ayudaras a conseguir otro trabajo, que pague más… ¡Rayos! ¡Kisumi, no me hagas dar tantos rodeos! Ya sabes porque recurrí a ti.

—Solo dímelo claramente Rin. —Insistió el profesor.

—Necesito que me des cabida en tu _otro_ empleo.

—¿Estás seguro? Que no moveré un dedo si vas a arrepentirte.

—Te doy mi palabra.

El profesor de medio tiempo sonrió con complicidad. Daba la casualidad que últimamente también estaba buscando ayuda para su trabajo nocturno.

Sabía que la gente a su alrededor tenía una opinión equivocada sobre él. Pero Rin Matsuoka no era cabía en entre ellos, entre la mayoría de las personas. En especial porque sabía mucho de su forma de ser, su personalidad y en especial sobre su _otro_ trabajo.

Ser _bailarín de poca ropa_ o como comúnmente se le dice _stripper_, era el secreto mejor guardado de Kisumi Shigino. Vamos, no era un trabajo del que fuera fácil hablar; más si contamos que llego a él casi de casualidad, en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Su apariencia que muchas veces le trajo problemas, esa vez le dio la oportunidad de ganar el dinero que necesitaba.

¿Cómo fue? Simple y absurdo.

Cuando salía de una entrevista en la que le fue lo peor posible, se encontró en un área de la ciudad que no conocía mucho, a una hora en la que regularmente ya estaría en su casa preparando la cena para su hermano. Su frustración era lo peor que podría imaginarse, lo que le instigó a sentarse en una banca de una pequeña plaza comercial para descansar un poco de tan fatal día.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es modelo o algo así?

—¿Perdón? ¿Yo modelo? No, lo siento.

Sonrió con vergüenza a la mujer que le hablaba. Aunque aquella mujer se notaba algo preocupada, su expresión y movimientos la delataban. No era su asunto, pero que la mujer se sentara a su lado le desconcertó.

—Te diré la verdad— Menciono aquella mujer. —Mi amiga va a casarse y se suponía que yo debería de conseguir el entretenimiento, y se me olvido. Por eso me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

A veces pecaba de ingenuo, y esa fue una de esas veces. Hasta que la chica le explico detalladamente sobre de que trataba esa ayuda entendió y cayó en cuenta. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue decir un rotundo no, pero lo cierto era que no estaba en posición de negarse debido a una razón, una que tenía nombre propio: Hayato, el pequeño hermano que tenía que pagar el viaje escolar el día siguiente. Que le pedía un dinero con él que no contaba, y al que no podía decir que no. En especial una frase de esa mujer lo termino de convencer.

—Te pagare muy bien.

Era bueno moviéndose, no precisamente bailando, pero trato de sacarle provecho a sus tiempos en el equipo de basketball y a unos cuantos videos que vio rumbo al lugar al que iban. Ese fue el traumatizante inicio, y para bien o para mal aceptar ese trabajo le dio cierta _fama_. Una que no pidió, pero que le dio mucho trabajo posteriormente.

Ahora ya estaba bien establecido en aquel negocio, por lo que sus ingresos habían aumentado de forma sustancial, y no podía negar que había sido gracias a ese segundo trabajo que ahora podía ofrecerle un buen futuro a Hayato. Y al pensar eso, coincidía en que también podía ser una ayuda para su amigo Rin. Así que acepto socorrerle.

—Repacemos: ¿Que nunca debes olvidar?

—Cobrar por adelantado.

—Y perdón que te lo vuelva a preguntar pero… ¿estás seguro de esto? Ya entrando no hay vuelta hacia atrás.

Hubo silencio. Se encontraban en un auto rentado, fuera de una casa enorme y ambos ataviados con sus respectivos trajes. Kisumi con un vestuario que le hacía ver como un camarero y Rin con su habitual uniforme de policía.

El pelirrojo suspiro amplia y pausadamente.

—Estoy seguro.

—Que bien— Sonrió ampliamente. —Y la verdad, que bueno que tu uniforme puede servirnos, no creo que alguno de mis trajes te quedara lo suficientemente bien.

—Kisumi.

—¿Si?

—Cállate, ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso.

—Bien, mejor entremos.

El joven Shigino seguía pensando que las mujeres eran complicadas y confusas, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que no eran difíciles de complacer. Vamos, poniéndose en su lugar, pensaba que el hecho de ver a un chico desnudarse mientras bailaba debía ser excitante. Y a decir verdad estaba bastante curioso por ver a su amigo Rin, ya que sería la primera vez que viera a otro chico haciendo ese show en vivo.

Tocaron a la puerta de esa gran casa y abrió una linda chica, la que se notaba bastante emocionada de verlos. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y los hizo pasar a lo que parecía ser una sala para que prepararan su acto.

Kisumi se agacho para conectar a la luz unas bocinas para su i-pad, mientras que trataba de tranquilizar al oficial de policía el que se encontraba aun nervioso.

—Piensa en esto como si fuera una apuesta Rin. Además, ya nos pagaron pero las propinas son bastante buenas.

—Lo sé, trato de mentalizarme.

—Te creo, y espero que muevas el trasero… literalmente.— Sonrió, la situación no dejaba de ser cómica.

La chica de antes hizo pasar a varias mujeres al lugar y las sentó en los sillones ya dispuestos frente a ellos. Por eso Kisumi se presentó, presento a Rin y le dio play al i-pad, el que empezó a tocar una canción llamada "_Independence_" de un tal Mamoru Miyano.

El joven vestido de camarero no se explicaba que había pasado exactamente, pero el que estaba bailando frente a él… era Rin ¿verdad? Meneo un poco la cabeza mientras seguía haciendo pasos seductores y les mandaba besos invisibles a las invitadas. Las que los miraban con gestos libidinosos y les gritaban que se fueran quitando más prendas. Kisumi lo hacía por puro instinto, con movimientos ya muy bien ensayados, porque a intervalos miraba a su amigo bailar y casi se paralizaba de la pura impresión. No sé lo creía pero… Rin era tan jodidamente sensual al bailar que le costaba mucho no excitarse el mismo. ¿En serio era un novato? Porque parecía profesional.

Oh no, se decía a él mismo. Rin estaba bailando para las invitadas, pero eso empezaba a fastidiarle, le hacía enojar… lo admitía: sentía celos. Pero no eran celos de que Rin hiciera un mejor espectáculo que él, no; los celos que sentía era de que miraran al oficial de policía de forma lujuriosa. Que cada vez que colocaran un billete en el cinturón del mencionado le tocaran la piel.

Celos… malditos celos.

"¿Así están las cosas?, pues vean esto." Pensó el camarero de ojos violetas con un poco de malicia. Mientras se acercaba a su compañero de trabajo y le empezaba a bailar, tocándole el abdomen, los brazos… acercándose peligrosamente, mordiéndose el labio. Pero no resulto como quería, en vez de que las mujeres les abuchearan o algo de ese tipo, gritaron un "_Kya_" al unísono, dando a entender que les agradaba lo que veían. "¿Están locas?" Pensaban ambos mientras seguían su baile entre ellos. Donde Kisumi se dio cuenta que el baile sensual de Rin también le había afectado a él, y no iba a negar que estuvo a punto de besar a ese pelirrojo al terminar el show, y no era por ver la reacción de aquellas mujeres, era por un deseo genuino.

Cuando todo termino, varias de las asistentes pidieron tarjetas de contacto para poder contratarlos en otra ocasión. Sobra decir que el evento había sido un éxito. Ambos platicaban al respecto de nuevo en el auto.

—¡Vaya! ¡Gane en un solo día lo que gano como policía en un mes! —Exclamo Matsuoka con alegría.

—Ah ¿sí? — Contesto Shigino restándole importancia a ese hecho.

—Si claro. Por eso la próxima vez…

—No habrá próxima vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Rin confundido.

"Porque no quiero compartirte con ellas, ni que te vean, ni te toquen." Pensó Kisumi, pero no era un pensamiento que fuera a exteriorizar. Así que decidió mentir.

—Te prestare lo que gane de mis propinas, con eso terminas de juntar el dinero ¿verdad? — Le explico, mientras le sonreía.

—¡¿En serio?! Gracias Kisumi, que buen amigo.

No era por ser un buen amigo, era por ser un celoso y posesivo. Eso lo sabía de sobra, pero también sabía que si miraba bailar a su amigo de esa forma otra vez, no habría forma de resistirse a esos encantos puestos en bandeja de plata.

Siempre pensó que la gente a su alrededor tenía una opinión equivocada sobre él, y esta vez incluso su amigo tenía una idea equivocada.

"Vas a ver que buen amigo puedo llegar a ser." Pensaba el falso camarero."Quiero que bailes solo para mi"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Si lo sé, historia más que rara. Una idea loca de esas que me caracterizan, aunque están involucradas Saradreamer y Gibryl Funny Bunny en el concepto de Kisumi como stripper... culpenlas a ellas. XD**

**Espero que si leen esta historia pasen a apoyarme al reto, ¡no sean malas! El link del foro esta en mi perfil.**

**Hasta luego y gracias por leer.**


End file.
